Talk:Reflekta
Wirgin export version I removed the following from the article: "An export version of the Reflekta II was sold in the USA under the Wirgin label. Welta was an East-German company that probably could not export directly to the states." This is because I only found a reference to an export version of the prewar Reflecta rebadged by Wirgin. Please restore if you have more sources. --Rebollo fr 13:01, 14 April 2007 (EDT) :McKeown, 10th edition p 441 about the Wirgin TLR: :"Similar to the Welta Reflekta, but with Wirgin nameplate. Probably imported to the USA from the DDR and sold under the Wirgin name..." :This confirms the first part of the removed sentence. The second part is at least plausible, since most states didn't recognize the DDR/GDR until the early 1970's. That hampered direct trade. --driesvandenelzen 16:25, 15 April 2007 (EDT) ::Indeed, I read the same sentence in the 8th edition of McKeown, p. 344. However the 12th edition, p. 1014, shows a similar camera but says "c1940. TLR for 6×6 exposures. Name variant of the Richter Reflecta..." The camera looks more like the prewar Reflecta than like the postwar Reflekta, so I guess that McKeown corrected its mistake from one edition to the other. --Rebollo fr 16:53, 15 April 2007 (EDT) :::You're right, it does look more like a Refle'c'''ta than as a Refle'K'ta II. Added to that, a c1940 DDR/GDR camera is impossible. --driesvandenelzen 18:30, 15 April 2007 (EDT) Reflekta II with unlisted lens and shutter I recently got hold of my grandfather's Reflekta II which he bought some time after WWII in Poland. I like to know as much as I can about my cameras so I checked this site. The description of the camera lenses doesn't list the one that is installed on my Reflekta. The lens on mine is '''ROW Pololyt 1:3,5 f=75'. There is a red "V" sign followed by word Germany and a number 630690. The shutter is PRONTOR-SV (B, 1 to 1/300). I would appreciate any comments. --pluzz 18:37, 23 August 2007 (EDT) : 10th ed p 437 mentions The Reflekta II was made with various lenses, the Pololyt is not in the list. He only mentions Junior and Vebur shutters for the Reflekta II. Your ROW Pololyt is mentioned however for the reflekta III (1955), set in a prontor sv shutter, which matches your description. Could it be that you have a Reflekta III? --driesvandenelzen 17:07, 26 August 2007 (EDT) I am sorry for the long delay. What you say might be true but the badge on my camera says Reflekta II. Please take a look at my blog where you can see the images. It's in Polish but images speak thousand words, right? The lens is ROW Pololyt 1:3,5 f=75 and the shutter is PRONTOR-SV. Reflekta II on my blog --pluzz 11:29, 16 November 2007 (EST) :You are right, I amended the article. Thanks for your contribution. --Rebollo fr 16:25, 18 November 2007 (EST) New photo of the Reflekta II Just wanted to let you know that I have added new photo and moved the previous one to the newly created Pictures section. --pluzz 18:47, 16 April 2008 (EDT)